This invention relates to the repair or repaving of pot holes, utility crossings and channels, sink holes, wash out damage, edge collapse, intersection grid repair, and other conditions which require repair to pavement. More particularly, this invention relates to the repair of pavement with asphalt or concrete by a method which may be performed quickly and inexpensively and which results in a more durable and permanent repair. This invention may also be applied to new construction or the repair of large sections of pavement. This invention also provides a quick and convenient means of placing sensors within a paved surface for purposes such as monitoring traffic density, monitoring road deterioration, or traffic signal control. Additionally, the preferred embodiment of this method makes use of recycled plastic products and thus contributes to the quality of the environment and to the conservation of energy resources.
Typically, pavement is repaired by filling holes with asphalt or concrete alone. While this method is relatively quick to perform, the resulting patches wear out easily, often within one or two years. The causes of this failure include undermining, which occurs when water seeps in between the patch and the road surface. Impacts and vibrations caused by traffic contribute to loosening and disintegration of the patch. In addition, heaving may occur when water seeps into or under the patch and subsequently freezes. As a result of these forces, the typical patch must be reapplied frequently.
Various attempts to improve pavement repair have been made. Martinak, U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,013, discloses a method of making more permanent patches by the use of "randomly oriented flexible filamentary material" anchored to the preexisting pavement by "nails, spikes, staples, or the like" before the patch material is applied. The method of Martinak precludes the use of an effective vapor barrier to line the hole, because it requires anchoring nails or spikes, which would puncture a vapor barrier. The "filamentary material" of this method does not have structural rigidity and cannot effectively absorb or distribute impacts and vibrations caused by traffic.
Levy et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,444, discloses the use of a polypropylene fabric sprayed with an adhesive. The fabric is laid down on the surface of the existing pavement before the patch is applied. Levy requires that the surface of the underlying pavement is rough; if necessary, the surface is made rough by spreading aggregate on the surface before applying the fabric. The points and ridges of the rough surface must stretch the fabric when the patch is applied. Levy requires the use of an adhesive. Levy does not disclose the use of structural members.
Strickland et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,431, discloses a liquid "patch binder" to improve binding of the patch to the existing pavement. The "patch binder," which is composed of toluene, cyclohexanone, N-methylpyrrolidone, a surfactant, and a dye, is sprayed on the exposed road surface before the hole is filled with patch material. Strickland does not disclose the use of a vapor barrier or structural members.
It would be desirable to be able to repair holes quickly and at low cost while providing a durable repair.